An adventure figure system is desirable in which a figurine may be sent around the world to achieve a particular goal. There are other social phenomena and products that have some qualities of the adventure figure system, but none that have all of the features of an adventure figure system. In particular, Friendster.com is a website in which people post images, text and other materials as part of developing connections with friends and, simultaneously, a broadening social network. Travel Bears is a classroom phenomena in which kids send teddy bears to other classrooms, friends, or other recipients, who post images and stories to a website built by the class, and then ultimately return the bears to the kids. Geo-caching is a non-directed game that has been developed by people who own and love to use their handheld GPS systems. These “players” will create a treasure site, place a treasure in it, and the post the coordinates (and sometimes a riddle as the key to unlock the treasure site) on a website. Then other players can try to find the treasure site, and if they are successful, they can take the treasure but must leave another treasure for other players. Geocaching.com is a representative site. Wheresgeorge.com is a site where you can type in a serial code of a dollar bill to see where it has traveled. Flash mobs also exists which is described as “sudden gatherings of people at a predetermined location at a predetermined time.” The movie Amelie which showed the main character stealing a lawn ornament gnome and taking/sending it on a global adventure. This was a reference to an annual occurrence in Europe in which hundreds of gnomes are sent on travel adventures, only to show up in groups at historical locations, then reappear again at the owners' homes years later. Gnome collecting occurs as there are numerous national and international organizations dedicated to gnome collecting. There is also Everquest which is the most successful multiplayer online game, with over 400,000 active paying subscribers. In this game, there are tools set up to allow people to define their personality and role in a virtual environment, that has now migrated into the real world with conventions, gatherings and perhaps most interestingly, the sale of virtual products for real dollars (millions in the aggregate) on sites like Ebay.com. However, none of these conventional items provides the features and advantages of an adventure figure system. Thus, it is desirable to provide an adventure figure system and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.